


Flowers and Love

by SolanaS_Vakarian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Allergies, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolanaS_Vakarian/pseuds/SolanaS_Vakarian
Summary: What happened when the first day of spring arrive? Everything is beautiful, all the nature is like having a party, but there's something that can affect people and specific Cullen and Selen, what's that?





	

It's the first day of spring. Everything is covered on green and the sun's beam is heating perfectly playing with the tree's parts. Everything on the nature was having a party as one magical season was starting. Bees were buzzing, the birds were singing and...where's Selen? Cullen wondered as he took his eyes from his men and his admiration on the nature nowaday. His eyes couldn't reach until he saw a quick figure to going somewhere behind the buildings to the shadow. Cullen's curiosity who that person may be couldn't keep him back and so he followed the shadow. Once arrived behind the building he faced the small form of his lover, Selen. He saw her back. Her brown wavy long hair that reached her waist was unruled as always. She was wearing a small and short, Maker really short white dress exposing her beautiful slim legs of hers.

  
''Love are you okay?'' was Cullen's first thing to say to her.

  
''Em..yeah fine...'' Selen said with a small voice and not turning to face him. Her tone voice wasn't her usual and that made Cullen knew that something wasn't fine at all.

  
''Turn around.'' Cullen said softly. She didn't move.

  
''Please, Selen, turn around.'' he said more demanding this time. Selen slowly turns to face him and he saw her beautiful face being red like brushes but red and her arms being red from her blood.

  
''Oh sweet Maker, what happened to you?'' Cullen said breathless on her site and stroke gently her face and then his eyes grew wider seeing the blood on her arms and nails.

  
''I don't know, I just feel every part of my body to be itch and I can't stop scratching myself and my arms is the worst and then I...'' she said trying to not scratch herself any further and showed off her arms to Cullen. Cullen brushed his fingers cautiously on her arms and sighed with concern.

  
''Sweetie, you should say it on the first place that you are itchy. When this started?'' Cullen asked her looking into her eyes worried.

 

''From last night, but it wasn't so bad like right now.'' Selen said and stopped her fingers for scratching herself on the face. Cullen leaned down on her and blow some cool air on her face. She closed her eyes enjoying this.

  
''That's why you woke up last night and did a bath?'' Cullen asked her when he couldn't blow anymore.

  
''Yes...you noticed that?'' Selen replied shyly like she had did something that she shouldn't.

  
''Of course, we are sleeping together and you are always in my embrace when we sleep. So, I felt the cold air when you left my side so I opened my eyes to see where you went and closed them when I saw the candles on the bathroom and heard the water, I would never thought about that...'' Cullen replied and scanned her body once more running his fingers up and down on her gently.

  
''What you think this can be?''

  
''I don't know, we should go and check a healer and you need a bath and some ointment.'' Cullen said and took her hand on his. It wasn't soft as always. This time her skin felt rough under his. When the sun hit them again Selen's free arm found her other and started to scratch herself.

  
''Stop!'' Cullen said as he put his own hand upon hers to abort that situation. She groaned with an unpatience sigh. When they arrived at the healer, he examed her.

  
''Well, I think you are allergic to the weather.'' the healer said smiley.

  
''What? Just that? Allergic? Really?'' Selen asked in disbelief.

 

''Yes, like that. Didn't you have it the last time this season was on?'' the healer asked her kindly.

  
''Well, I wasn't out-outside for years!'' Selen said and lowered her face on the ground. Her memories of being inside the cell of her prison back on the circle just made her sick and dirty.

  
''Okay, then. I will give you that ointment and you will be fine. Remember you must applied in your skin every morning and evening.'' the healer said and handed her the ointment.

  
''To all my skin? Or just my exposed one?''

  
''To all, inquisitor.''

  
''Alright, then. Thank you.'' Selen said and turned to face Cullen who had heard everything but didn't speak luckily.

  
''Now that this is over we should go and take a shower.'' Cullen said to her as he slipped his hand on hers for one more time and start walking to their bedroom inside Skyhold.

  
''We? Don't your men need you, Commander?'' Selen said wit a smirk, which Cullen returned with much better way than hers.

  
''Well, they can manage things for some time. For right now I have a allergic inquisitor to take care.'' Cullen replied and Selen stopped looking at him with an ironic look on her face. Before he opened his mouth and talk one butterfly stood on Cullen's nose and he immediately sneezed. Selen laughed out loud and Cullen used his mouth to stop her, kissing her. When they broke their kiss breathless, Cullen said.

  
''Don't laugh!'' with a smile on his face.

  
''I don't think I am the only allergic here, Sir.'' Selen responded with a silly smile on her face. He sneezed again and again. She laughed. Cullen's attention went from her eyes to her lips that were puffy either from their previous kiss either the allergy but Cullen couldn't resist to them anyway. He leaned down to her for one, two, many, anyway, kisses.

  
''We. Should. Go. To. Our. Room.'' Cullen said between kisses. Selen unable to respond to that she nodded. Cullen lifted her legs to his waist and carried her to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! It's the first that I write about my inquisitor Selen Trevelyan and our beloved Cullen! I was affected with my own allergy nowadays as the spring made her appearance. I don't know why I am so sensitive to that weather, but that's how it goes for me. xxx


End file.
